the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Elforce Alpha (Codename: Elf Sluts)
Elforce Alpha (Codename: Elf Sluts) is a multirole group of ten that kicks ass and "doesn't afraid" of anything, especially wrinkles. They fly in the salvaged, barely operational, and presumably Fae shuttle Kshorwa Victory. Mission Statement If we want to do something we set out to do it. Fear does not deter us. Danger is always manageable. Such is freedom, and we are free. Life ought to be lived properly, away from the shadows of obscurity and the gallows of persecution. Those who deny us the freedom to live shall be met in like with defiance. We do not defer our fates to cowards. We have many goals and ideologies. But on this we stand united and committed. Welcome to Elforce Alpha. History The ElForce, as a whole The Elforce. A controversial group if there ever was one. There are many differing views upon their conduct and behavior, which range from "A waste of talent" or "A fucking joke", all the way to "The weirdest, craziest group of awkward heroes". This may as well all be true- many of the common folks or governments can get rather uppity that a tensome of armors (the single, rarest commodity in the world) were taken by a group that chooses to toil away avoiding confrontations and drift aimlessly without goals or defined objectives. Still others regard them as simply useless, a waste of pods, since they did absolutely nothing for the world before taking off in their ship. The common people are more sympathetic with their words, choosing to call Elforce simply "Weird", "Attention whores", or just 'Insane". It is these folks who are dazed by their oft too common acts of daredevilry and constant attempts at new stunts. They see the Elforce ever reaching for new heights, searching for new places to see, experiencing new things out in the world. "Friends and decent people" might said by those who have fought beside them; either in South America, defending a village from Vox Radicals arm to arm, or from (sentence was cut off here). The Elforce is this and more, in a way. It is first and foremost an odd, very bizarrely run group. Many of the others that have sprung up during the past two years look for power or simply look to make as much chaos as they can before being put down. Unlike these, and others, the 'Force seems to be happy as they are. They have not made attempts to wrestle control over small cities, or tried to go and destitute a dictator somewhere in the Middle East. Hell, they don't even seem to care about making money all that much. So what drives them? What do they look for in today's metal future made true? The truth is that...nobody knows for real, and it is doubtful even they themselves do. All they know is one thing: They are family, and family sticks together. Members Silver Knight: Close Combat specialist and resident idealist, butler and general delivery boy. Acts as the ship's first mate. Known for his kind, friendly demeanor, as well as his nearly-null self preservation instinct and code of conduct. The ElForce is knees-deep in debt to VH for a reason. Kamala: Command spec pilot. Provides free Wi-Fi for the party. Maintains a mean blog about the sights, the everyday man, and the occasional fanservice. In combat, she acts as the party's CIWS and critical linking component. She also passively maintains the local tactical network. Alternate alias: Bullet Harpy Aurora: Trying to grasp a second chance, this pilot choose the progenitor conversion. When the Fae reached out, she answered hopefully, but held back. Using a simple webcam strapped to the front of her helmet, she began filming the erupting violence, try to sort out who was right and wrong, who to punish and to save. Blogging for the first time ever, about the effects of conversion, and the Fae transmissions. Trying to dissuade humanity from rash decision, and xenophobia. Has camwhored to draw attention. Not a noble person, just charmed by the elves tech and beauty. Wants to travel and destroy evil. Prefers ranged combat to cqc. Lueur: Someone who tries to see good in everyone, Lueur took the nanites as a means of starting over - Not exactly to be an elf, but, any way she could. Now, she acts as the resident hacker, tech junkie, not-always-resident Relocator/traveler, and maple syrup provider. Snapdragon: The new girl, a depressed Elf that is desperately in need of a hug. Hopefully not while inside her power armor. Her specialties are non-lethal comabt, flight, and data management. Her armor provides backup internet, and its pilot is a semi-infamous hacker. Mellori: Elforce Alpha's high-flying supersonic... Bookworm? Mellori is smart and resourceful, but is prone to have her head up in the clouds (yes, pun intended) more often than not. She excells in reconnaissance, swift deliveries, rapid tactical response, and endulging in sometimes lewd, but always embarrassing fiction writings. Will freak if you start digging through her internet history or call her "Melon". Slater: The part-time medic and token Non-Elf. When he's not busy in his primary role with the VH, he can sometimes be found tagging along with the ElForce, providing medical support when needed and fire support if when things start to hit the fan. Is the only (nominal) member of the team with formal military training. Relationships Major Factions Outer Haven Vox Populi UNISSO Minor factions The Safety Net Thunderbird Mail Service The Crusaders The Fae Groups Empyrean Knights Hunters Purifiers Abyss The Kshorwa A scavenged, patched up shuttle of (presumably) Fae origin, the Kshorwa is a sleek, fast ship with high maneuverability, as well as decent armor and weaponry. It remains in a very damaged state in spite of the several repairs done to it. Theoretically, it should be able to prove more than a match for any single modern fighter jet, such as a F-15, a Su-27, or even a F-22. As respect-worthy as this makes her sound, it is doubtful it would be able to do as well against a squadron of them. The Kshorwa possesses several living quarters as well as a more humbly used hangar. Built with armors in mind, the electromagnetic locks can open to allow rapid deployment. The living "rooms" have also been made with the help of welders, ingenuity, and loads of duct tape, creating a comfy if not necessarily good looking home for the pilots within. It possesses a pair of barely operative plasma cannons in the front deck and operates on a fusion reactor. The A.I. on board, while identifying itself as "Kshorwa", is affectionately referred to as "Perry" by the ship's inmates. Eyebrows are often raised at the state of repairs done to the vital systems, or the reactor more specifically. All of the fixes are miles ahead of what a group like Eforce would be able to manage, let alone afford. This fact has not gone unnoticed by some. The hastily made paintjob has not entirely concealed what it once was; the faintest trace of a winged creature design can still be discerned. How and who they obtained it from is a question EF doesn't seem willing to answer just yet. Category:Elforce Alpha Category:Factions Category:Non-canon Category:PACYOA: AD